Dance Lessons
by Lexi Mikaelson
Summary: Fred asks Hermione to dance in the lessons preparing for the Yule Ball. Fremione. Part 6 Of 11


**This is the dance lesson from the movies as it was easier to do because they didn't show the dancing. Enjoy!**

Fred wondered why they had to meet with the other Gryffindoor's in the empty classroom as he stood next to George, watching all the girls of each year come in and sit opposite the boys on the other side of the room. Most of the guys had sat down too, George and Fred were the only ones standing behind the benches.

Professor Mcgonagall suddenly entered, and Filtch began to play an old sounding song.

"The Yule Ball" she declared, causing everyone to go silent. "has been a tradition for the Triwizard Tournament since It's inception. On Christmas Eve night, we and our guests gather in the great hall for a night of well mannered frivolity." She paused for breath, looking round at both the boy's and girl's. "As representatives of the host school, I expect each and every one of you to put your best foot forward. And I mean this literally because the Yule Ball, is first and formally, a dance"

All the boys began to groan and a couple of them put their head in their hands, while Fred and George watched everyones reactions, amused. They then glanced over to where the girls were chatting to each other and giggling excitedly. Out of all the girls Fred quickly spotted where Hermione sat, looking very uncomfortable and worried as she looked at the giggling girls.

"Silence!" Mcgonagall said, raising her hands and silence was what she got. "The house of Godric Gryffindoor has commended the respect of the wizard world for nearly 10 centuries. I will not have the course of a single evening be-smirking that name by behaving like a babbling, bumbling band of baboons!"

"Try saying that five times faster." he whispered to George and began whispering *babbling bumbling band of baboons" over and over, as did George.

He turned back to Mcgonagall to hear her say"to let the body breath out" she spread out her arms with a smile "Inside every girl a secret swan slumbers , longing to burst forth" she looked over at the girls.

He hadn't heard what Ron had muttered to to Seamus, but everyone around him snickered. Hermione sat staring angrily at Ron. Fred hoped whatever snide remark Ron had made wasn't about her. It was obvious that Mcgonagall wasn't pleased at what Ron said either.

"Inside every boy a lordly lion prepares to prance. Mr Weasley" She walked briskly over to where Ron sat.

"Yes?" he muttered nervously.

"Will you join me please?" She pulled him up and took him to the center of the room.

"Now, place your right hand on my waist." she instructed.

"Where?" Ron asked, dumbfounded.

"My waist" she repeated impatiently, and as he placed his hand awkwardly Fred let out a low whistle.

As Mcgonagall ordered him around George grinned and muttered "hey hey" making everyone snort with laughter.

"Filtch, if you please" Mcgonagall called and Filtch started playing a new song.

"One two three" Mcgonagall called and Mcgonagall and Ron began dancing slowly to the music.

George nodded his head along with the music while Fred muttered the tune and danced with an invisible partner.

"Oi!" Harry hissed, causing both the twins to lean over to him "Your never gonna let him forget this, are you?"

"Never" they chorused, grinning as they shook their heads.

"Everybody come together!" Mcgonagall called.

All girls but Hermione jumped to their feet eagerly while all the boys moaned and groaned while shaking their heads.

Suddenly, Neville Longbottom nervously got to his feet and shuffled over across the room to where the girls sat and asked one of them to dance. The brown haired girl gladly took his hand and the couple started dancing near where Ron was stuck with Mcgonagall.

Suddenly a dark haired girl came over almost Slytherin like and asked Harry to dance. Fred recognised the girl as Romilda something or other.

Soon boys were getting to their feet and over to where girls were standing impatiently.

Fred was in a panic now. He could only think of one girl there he wanted to dance with. And she was currently sitting down at the back and reading a book.

Suddenly he spotted both Seamus and Dean walking over to the girls, both of their eyes on Hermione.

He made his decision then.

Rushing past both Seamus and Dean he bounded over to where she sat.

"May I have this dance?" he asked softly with a grin, bowing down his hand to her.

Even though he'd said it quietly, she jumped and made a cute little squeak while shutting her book, causing Fred to smile softly.

Her cheeks then tinged a light pink as she looked down at his outstretched hand.

"I, umm..." she trailed off, looking unsure.

"Sorry it took so long for me to come over, I had to pretend to be George so Angelina would leave me alone so I could come grab you" Fred said with a grin, but was becoming more and more nervous as his hand lingered, shaking in the air.

"Oh" Hermione said simply. "Well I, um, I didn't really watch Ron and Professor Mcgonagall. I...I didn't think anyone would want to dance with me" she fiddled awkwardly with her hands in her lap.

"Don't worry. Mum's taught me so many times, I'll lead" he was feeling even more nervous as her hand still hadn't reached for his in the slightest..

Hermione bit her lip nervously but placed her hand hesitantly in his and he pulled her to her feet.

"So first i have to, um, take your waist" Fred swallowed, suddenly feeling very uncomfortable.

Hermione bit her lip nervously, but allowed his to place his hand on her waist. Unfortunately for him, he could feel the notorious Weasley blush rising to his face.

"Then with this hand you hold onto my shoulder" he nodded down at her hand and she quickly responded, putting her shaking hand on his shoulder.

"Then we have to hold hands with our spare ones" he instructed and she followed his orders. She was so much easier to dance with than Ginny who had to be taught by almost every Weasley brother she had and still broke their toes each time.

He became more and more relaxed and he and Hermione danced around the other couples and as he pulled her even closer she blushed a light shade a red.

Hermione then timidly lay her head on his chest as they swayed side to side. Suddenly the music stopped and all the couples broke apart besides them. Fred smiled fondly down at her, she was too busy nestling her head into his school jumper to realise that the music was finished.

Fred was considering just leaving her there forever, but he spotted Harry and Ron looking round together for her so they could complete their trio and leave.

"Mione love, lessons over" he murmered into her ear and she looked up in shock, another faint blush rising to her cheeks.

"I, um, sorry" she apologised, letting go of his hand and giving their bodeis distance.

Fred stared, dissapointed, at his lonely hand but looked over at her with a grin.

"Until next time Granger" he winked slyly at her asnd returned to where his twin stood. At the same time Ron and Harry spotted Hermione standing alone, cheeks as red as Ron's hair.


End file.
